1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a print control device, a print control system, and a recording medium storing a print control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in the commercial printing industry, a so-called Print On Demand (POD) market has been showing up. In the POD market, a relatively small amount of printings is required to be delivered to the customer within a relatively short time period. Further, in the POD market, such a relatively small amount of printings may be requested from plural clients at the same time.
In such a case, in the POD market, a commercial printing company may receive various types of manuscripts of the printings having different printing conditions at the same time. Under such a variety of conditions, to yield an appropriate profit, it may be necessary to improve the efficiency of the printing operations.